


Is This A Dream

by neymarsexual



Category: Brazil NT - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neymarsexual/pseuds/neymarsexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I'm really sorry for errors... you all really wanted this and it's late so I didn't proofread but hopefully they aren't too bad and I will fix it tomorrow! Enjoy! :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Is This A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm really sorry for errors... you all really wanted this and it's late so I didn't proofread but hopefully they aren't too bad and I will fix it tomorrow! Enjoy! :)

Glancing up from your phone you see you are stopping on another floor before the elevator reaches the ground level. Quickly you get back to texting without seeing who gets on with you. You slip your phone back into your bag and glance up to see what floor you are on. Still 11 floors to go til you reach the first floor.

As the elevator starts to make it a decent, it jerks and makes creaking noises. You ignore it, knowing that's common in hotels.

All of a sudden the elevator lights start to flicker before falling going off, leaving you in complete darkness. Seconds later it's comes to a halt, causing you to lose balance. 

Before you hit the floor, you feel a pair of arms around your waist. You mumble a quick thank you as a sent that can purely be described as football player penetrates your nose. 

The mysterious stranger helps set you up right. You take a step back and try to control your breathing. 

You start to freak out. You can't handle being in enclosed spaces for long periods of time and the thought of not knowing how long you will be stuck in here causes you to start hyperventilate.

You flinch as you feel a hand on your shoulder. 

"Are you okay?" The man asks. You nod before remembering he probably can't see you since you can't see him. 

"No, not really." You confess. 

"Come here." He places his other hand on your other shoulder and pull you towards him. You hit his hard chest as he wraps his arms around your body.

You burrow into his chest as far as you can and just stay there. You feel his hand start to lightly stroke your hair as he whispers in your ear.

"It will be okay. Just calm down." He says repeatedly. You slowly start to belive him.

"I'm Thiago. What's your name?" He asks. 

You tell him your name as you try to look up to him. You know you have heard that name before, but with everything going on, you can't think of where for the life of you.

"Your name is really pretty. Pretty name for a gorgeous girl." He says and you can sense the smile on his face.

"But you can't even see me."

"I saw you when I got on. You are gorgeous." 

You are thankful it's dark so he can't see how red he had made your cheeks. You mutter a thank you as you finally give in and wrap your arms around his waist.

You feel his hand run from your back up to your neck. He holds your cheek softly for a second before he tilts your head up towards him. You can sense he is moving in slowly so you lean up and meet him halfway.

As his lips connect with yours, the air is literally taken out of your lungs. His lips are so soft. You have never felt anything so soft before. He's gentle, as if testing the waters.

You move your hands up to his neck and pull him down harshly. He takes the hint and deeps the kiss, pushing his lips harder against yours. You feel the tip of his tongue running along your bottom lip and you instantly open your mouth allowing him entry.

He thrusts his tongue in running it expertly along yours. You wrap your fingers in his hair and gently tug causing a moan to escape his lips. 

You feel yourself being pushed backwards until your back hits the wall. He pushes his body into causing you to feel how hard he is.

Much to your dismay, he pulls away from the kiss. You stand panting as you stare in the general direction you think his face would be.

He runs his fingers down your arm until he finds your hand and grabs it in his own. He places it on his hardening member and rubs it roughly.

"You did this. I think it's only fair you fix it." You can hear the lust in his voice.

Two can play that game you think. He has you soaking from his kissing. You quickly grab his hand in your own and pull it towards you. 

Thankfully you are wearing sweatpants so you easily pull them down with your other hand. You grab only is index finger, running it along your slit. You feel his sharp intake of breath.

"Suppose we are even then babe? Because you did this." You say back as seductively as you can. 

He laughs and it's the most heavenly noise you have ever heard. He quickly clamp your legs closed before you burst. 

You forget you still have his finger held there and he wiggles it a little bit, laughing again.

"Stop that!" You say as you try to pull his hand away from you.

"I have never seen someone so turned on by my laugh before." He says laughing again. 

You know he knows what he is doing to you.

"You are a little shit." You say you feel him rub you slightly harder.

"Let's take these off." He says as you feel your panties drop to the floor. You open your legs a little bit wider giving him better access. 

You gasp as you feel his finger slowly slip inside of you. You feel your knees go weak as picks up his pace. You quickly latch your arms around his neck pulling him down and attaching your lips to his again.

You moan as a warning as you feel yourself getting close. Just before you are about to go over the edge, he pulls his finger out.

You push him away. He laughs again. This little fucker. So that's how he wants to play it, that's how it's going to be done. 

Without saying a word, you reach your hands forward and find his hips. You push him backwards til he hits the wall on the other side of the elevator. He grunts as his back makes contact with the wall.

Thankfully, he is wearing shorts which makes it easy for you to slip your hand down his pants. You quickly grab his length in your hand and pump him a few times.

He hisses at the friction. You swipe the tip, collecting the pre come before slowly stroking him again. You feel him grow to full hardness. You keep pumping a few times before he pants he's close. You give him a fee more good tugs, flicking your wrist slightly before removing your hand completely. 

He growls low in his throat. You hear him taking off his cloth. You have no time to react before he swoops you up in his arms and gently lays you on the floor. 

You feel reach for your shirt and you help him take it off, along with your bra. You feel around for his head and once you find it you pull him down for a kiss. He willingly connects his lips to yours. He breaks the kiss minutes later and starts kissing his way down your body. 

He starts at your jaw, moves to your neck and eventually stops at your breasts leaving love bites in his wake. You gasp as you feel him suck your nipple into his mouth. You moan out as his expert lips work their magic, awakening all your sense.

You wrap your fingers in his hair again and gently push his head towards the other one. He laughs but moves to the other one giving it equal attention. When he is satisfied, he kisses his way down your stomach. 

You take a deep breath as he moves lower. He spreads your legs wider as he blows cool air over your slit. You tense and try to close your legs at the sensation but he has a firm hold on them.

Without warning he lowers his head and lick a strip from your clit all the way down to your slit then back up again. You moan and wiggle under his grasp.

He laughs again before he dives in. Suckling lightly on your clit for a few seconds before licking his way down. Once his tongue is at your opening he thrusts it inside.

You pant and moan as you tangle your fingers in his hair harder and push his head forward. He thrusts his tongue in deeper. 

You feel yourself getting close again, really close. You tense and still as you prepare to feel the bliss take over your body, only it doesn't happen. He pulls away again just before you were going to release.

Before you have time to react, he's thrusting his tongue into your mouth. You moan as you taste yourself on his lips. Without warning you push him backwards and quickly crawl on top of him.

You break the kiss to work your way lower, leaving love bites as you go. As you make your way towards his penis, you find a pool of pre come on his abs. You quickly lick it clean before just diving in and wrapping your mouth around him.

You take him as far as you can. He is pretty big. You don't remember him feeling this big when you were giving him a hand job. 

You feel him wrap his fingers in your hair and you pull back slightly. You lick his slit causing him to hiss lightly before you suck it into your mouth again. 

You start to bob up and down at a pretty good pace. You experimentally swirl your tongue as you lick the underside causing him to buck up into your mouth.

You gag slightly but keep doing your business. You place your hands on his hips to hold him down as you swirl your tongue a few more times.

As you feel him tense and tighten his told in your hair, you pull off with a pop echoing in the small space. He instantly pulls you forward and shoves his tongue into your mouth. You kiss for a few minutes before he takes control again and lays you back down on the ground.

He climbs on top of you and kisses you as you feel his tip at your entrance. He runs it up and down a few times teasing you. You try to push back but he pulls it away. You break the kiss and huff at him. He laughs again before kissing you again. 

Except this time it's completely different. There is no rush or need behind it. It's gentle and full of, dare you even think it, love. 

He gently pushes into you, causing you to wince slightly at his size. He pushes all the way in and waits for a few seconds as he gently and tenderly kisses you some more. 

You buck your hips signaling to him that he can move. He slowly slides out before slowly sliding back in, keeping the slow and sensual rhythm. 

The foreplay was rushed and needy, but this, this is slow and meaningful. You moan as he hits the right spot. He picks up his pace slightly but still keeps a constant slowish pace.

It takes you a couple of tries but you finally are able to match his rhythm. He arch your back as he attaches his mouth to your neck and starts to bite, lick and suck gently. 

You feel yourself approaching your high sooner than you would like. You feel the spine tingling sensation causing your toes to curl. He moves his lips to the shell of your ear.

Panting he whispers, "I'm ready." You nod.

Seconds later your orgasm is ripped from you. You come harder than you ever have before. He continues to slide in and out of you through it all. Seconds after you, you feel him tense as he thrust forward and comes hard inside of you. He places his lips on yours again, kissing you the whole way through as well.

Once he's done, he pulls away and lays his head on your chest. You reach up and stroke his head lightly.

"Thank you, that was amazing." You say.

"You are amazing." He replys as he tilts his head up and kisses you again. You kiss for a few more seconds before he pulls away and pulls out of you. You wince at the feeling.

You both slowly start to get dressed again. As you are pulling your sweatpants back on, the lights flicker on. 

You look over to him and you about have a heart attack when you realize why you knew that name. 

IT'S THIAGO FUCKING SILVA.

You smile at him but you can feel your cheeks heating up so you quickly glance at the floor. 

"Not what you were expecting?" He asks sounding dissapointed. You quickly shake your head no.

"No its not that it's... I can't believe I just did that with you." You say not knowing what to say in this situation. 

"Do you regret it now that you know who I am?" He asks lightly as he cautiously takes a step forward.

You follow his lead and take a step closer to him as well, reaching your hand out and entangling your fingers in his. 

"Never. I would do that a million times over if you would let me." His face lights up at that causing you to smile.

"That can be arranged." He says before he slowly kisses you again. This time when he goes to pull away he leaves a bunch of little kisses all over your face causing you to giggle. 

He reaches into his pocket and hands you his phone. You type your number in before calling yourself. 

The elevator starts to move again. He pulls you in for another kiss before slowly backing away. You walk back to your bag and pull out your phone. You save his number and look over to him. He smiles one last time as the elevator finally reaches it's destination. 

The doors open to a lobby full of people. He slips out before you and you lose him in the crowd. But before you do you catch a bit of his conversation with his teammate.

"I bet that was absolutely horrible. How did you survive that?" He asked sounding horrified and slightly disgusted.

You look up just in time to catch his eyes locked on yours. He winks before responding.

"It was actually pretty fun. I would love to do it again." You smile at him and watch as he leaves. 

You feel your phone vibrate in your hand and you glance down at it.

'Room 1310 10 minutes-T' 

You smile as you head towards the elevators. You step onto one and just before the door is about to close someone slips on. You look up and your smile grows as he closes the distance between you and attaches his lips to yours.

You knew you were going to need a life time supply of chapstick after all this kissing, but for Thiago Silva, it was well worth it.


End file.
